Sandro
Sandro - nieumarły czarnoksiężnik i nekromanta, jedna z głównych postaci całego [[Meta:Cykl Might and Magic|cyklu Might and Magic]]. Postać o tym imieniu pojawia się (lub przynajmniej jest wspominany) w większości gier z serii wydanych przez New World Computing, chociaż nie zawsze istnieje 100%-owa pewność, że chodzi o tę samą osobę.Sandro jest jednym z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych, a zarazem najciekawszych bohaterów sagi HoMM. 'Biografia' Sandro Najpierw studiował Nekromancję pod kierunkiem Czarodzieja, a pózniej Lisza Ethrica Sandro wiedział prawie wszystko o Enrothu i Erethi a obecnie służy dla Finneasa Vilmara, przywódcy nekromantów z Deyja.Sandro pojawia się już w pierwszej części sagi, na kontynencie Enroth. Z początku jeden z rycerzy, walczy o utrzymanie granic w sporze między barbarzyńcami, czarnoksiężnikami, czarodziejkami i rycerzami. Mroczna Nauka Z biegiem czasu, Sandro przekonuje się, że życie prawego rycerza nie przynosi żadnych korzyści, czy też nie pozwala mu w pełni rozwinąć swoich umiejętności. Wkrótce odkrywa w sobie powołanie jako nekromanta. Nowy kult nekromancji szybko rozprzestrzenia się po ziemiach Enroth, a Sandro zdobywa coraz więcej sprzymierzeńców. Nekromancja nieodzownie zaczyna kojarzyć się mieszkańcom Enroth z Sandro, który staje się prawdziwym mistrzem magii śmierci. Sandro rozpoczyna swoje mroczne praktyki, które szybko ukazują jego niezwykłe zdolności nekromanckie. Podróż na Nienzany Kontynent– Antagarich Podczas burzliwych czasów panujących w Enroth – tzw. Wojna o Skcesję – Sandro udaje się w podróż na nieznany mu kontynent – Antagarich. Tam poznaje czarnoksiężnika Ethrica, który wkrótce staje się jego mistrzem i opiekunem. Pod czujnym okiem mistrza, Sandro uczy się wielu tajników magii, kształcąc się i dopracowując swój kunszt magiczny. Bitwy o Odrodzenie Erathii Podczas bitew o odrodzenie Erathii, Sandro przekonuje się, jak wielka siła może drzemać w nieumarłych wojskach. Czekając na odpowiedni moment, marzy, aż jego przeznaczenie się wypełni. Wielkie ambicje Sandro doprowadzają go do uknucia wielkiego spisku, który miał na celu przejęcie władzy nad nieumarłymi wojskami i poprowadzenie ich ku zwycięstwu. Plan Sandro był bardzo prosty, chciał bowiem rozprzestrzenić kult nekromancji na cały kontynent oraz zapanować nad wszystkimi królestwami i krainami Antagarichu. Sandro czekając cierpliwie na swoją wielką szansę, wciąż dopracowuje swój kunszt magiczny, w czasie, gdy Królowa Katarzyna – władczyni Erathii – zmaga się z nowym problemem, a mianowicie z agresywnym natarciem demonicznej rasy Kreegan. Początki Rosprzestrzeniania Kultu Kiedy sytuacja w Antagarichu uspokaja się, a wojenny kurz opada, Sandro zaczyna wcielać swój niecny plan w życie. Wykorzystując naiwność antagarijskich bohaterów, powoli toruje sobie drogę ku zwycięstwu. Sandro pozostają jeszcze dwie przeszkody, które dzielą go od ostatecznego zwycięstwa: jego mistrz Ethric oraz obecnie panujący władca Deyji (kraina nieumarłych) – książę Alarice. Po pokonaniu ostatnich przeciwności, Sandro pozostaje jedynie znaleźć naiwnego głupca, którego z łatwością mógłby kontrolować. Zrządzenie losu stawia na jego drodze Finneasa Vilmara, który szybko staje się nowym władcą Deyji. Dzięki takiemu obrotowi sprawy Sandro zaczyna kontrolować wszystkimi nieumarłymi wojskami i doprowadza swój plan do końca. Zdrada Sojuszu Nieumarłych Niestety, Sandro nie docenia potęgi sojuszu – oszukanych przez niego – bohaterów, którzy obalają bezwzględnie jego rządy terroru. Sandro zostaje uznany za zniszczonego i mieszkańcy Antagarichu szybko zapominają zarówno o nim, jak i o jego chytrych intrygach oraz niegodziwych czynach. Jednak Sandro nie ginie, i w ukryciu planuje okrutną zemstę. W jej zrealizowaniu przeszkadza mu nagłe zniszczenie całego świata, spowodowane przez wielką eksplozję. Zemsta Sandro Ponownie Sandro udaje się ujść z życiem i dzięki magicznemu portalowi, bezpiecznie przedostaje się do nowego świata – Axeoth. Sandro w żaden szczególny sposób nie zostaje odnotowany na kartach historii Axeoth – pozytywnie czy też negatywnie. W spokoju i biernej uległości klimatyzuje się w nowym świecie, przyglądając się z boku wydarzeniom kształtującym historię Axeoth. Gdy już można by było pomyśleć, że słuch o Sandro zaginął, pojawia się jeszcze jedna wzmianka o tym tajemniczym bohaterze. "Markal Wielki" Uczeń Sandro W piątej części sagi, w całkiem nowym świecie – Ashan, jeden z tamtejszych bohaterów – Markal Wielki – wprost oznajmia, że jest uczniem największego nekromanty, jakiego widział świat, czyli Sandro. Nie jest jednak wiadome, czy Sandro osobiście przekazywał tajniki nekromancji Markalowi, czy też Markal jedynie korzystał z nauk i porad zawartych w rękopisach i dziennikach Sandro. Sam fakt egzystencji Sandro w Ashan jest nieprawdopodobne, gdyż żaden z innych dotychczasowych bohaterów HoMM nie zostaje nawet wspomniany w piątej części sagi. Dlaczego też Sandro miałby być wyjątkiem? Czyżby był, aż tak niesamowitą i ponadczasową postacią? Trudno odgadnąć zamysł twórców i zapewne pozostanie to tajemnicą. Jednak jedno jest pewne. Sandro jako jedyny bohater pojawia się we wszystkich częściach sagi HoMM. Jest niewyczerpalnym źródłem inspiracji dla twórców; uniwersalnym i ponadczasowym czarnym charakterem – choć nie dla wszystkich, który to zyskał rzesze fanów wśród graczy na całym świecie. Dodatkowe informacje Klasa: Nekromanta Płeć: Mężczyzna Gatunek: Lich Sandro posiada się Księge czarów w której używa czaru Spowolnienie. Sandro jest w każdej z czterech Heroes of Might and Magic gry. Sandro ma co najmniej dwa zdjęcia portretowe w Heroes III. Sympatia Nekromanty Lukrecja Uwiedziona i przekonana do nekromanckich ideałów przez samego Sandro, ta była księżniczka wykazała się żądzą krwi i władzy. Jeszcze za życia Lukrecja była utalentowaną kurtyzaną, lecz dopiero długowieczność wampira pozwoliła jej doprowadzić do perfekcji sztukę uwodzenia, wbijania noża w plecy i politykowania. Talenty te wyniosły ją do rangi Księżniczki Nieumarłych. Lukrecja jest duchową i (nie)moralną przywódczynią wampirów, z których każdy marzy o powtórzeniu jej ekscesów. Seria "Might and Magic" 'Might and Magic V' Might and Magic VIII W ósmej części Might and Magic Sandro pojawia się na kontynencie Jadame, dokąd przybył z Antagarichu i staje się od razu jednym z przywódców tamtejszej Gildii Nekromantów w Shadowspire. Sandro dołączy do swoich kolegów liderów frakcji w Gildii Kupców w Ravenshore i będzie doradzać dla gracza. Seria "Heroes" 'Heroes of Might and Magic' Sandro pojawia się w pierwszych czterech gier Heroes. Choć bohater Nekromanta w tych trzech cześćiach, jest Czarnoksiężnikiem w pierwszej części gry, jeden z dziewięciu takich bohaterów. Jego unikatowy identyfikator w edytorze map jest nr 33. W Heroes II, jest on przeniesiony do puli Nekromanta bohater, z jego pustego gniazda podjęte przez Alamar. Jego początkowej średnie umiejętności podstawowe Nekromancja i mądrości, choć nie odgrywa żadnej szczególnej roli w kampanii. Jest jednym z ośmiu Nekromantów Sandro specjalizuje się w Heroes III Magią, odbioru na poziomie 5% bonus do umiejętności, on także zaczyna się od podstawowej nekromancji. On jest bohaterem dwóch Cieni Śmierci kampanii, odtwarzane przez całość Początek Nekromanty (począwszy od płaszczu Nieumarłego króla Przeklętego i Władzy Spektry. W obu, zaczyna na poziomie 1. W Piekielnym Sojuszu jest on uzbrojony w Zbroje Przeklętego, jego umiejętności są określone, z podstawowych umiejętności każdego zestawu do 20, a począwszy od Łucznictwa,Magi Ziemi, Magi Ognia, przestępstwa, Odpornośći and Mądrości oprócz swoich dwóch początkowych dodatkowych umiejętności. W heroes IV,jest jednm z nerkomantów których można zrekrutować Heroes of Might and Magic II W części drugiej jest jednym z nekromantów. Heroes of Might and Magic III Po przybyciu z Enroth na Antagarich Sandro rozpoczął przygotowania do przejęcia władzy na tym kontynencie. Wykorzystał do swoich celów Craga Hacka i Gem, którzy nieświadomi, na czyje zlecenie działają przyczynili się mimowolnie do powstania dwóch złowrogich i niezwykle potężnych artefaktów: Zbroi przeklętego i Płaszcza nieumarłego króla Heroes of Might and Magic IV Heroes of Might and Magic V Galeria thumb|left|89px|Sandro w HoMM Kategoria:Bohaterowie